1.7: Carnival of the Ascended
The Carnival of the Ascended will be running from 2/22/2012 through 4/11/12. It's been a year since the Ascended arrived, and Telarans are holding a Grand Carnival in their honor. Come and party! =The Carnival Approaches 2/22 to 2/28= :The Preparations for the Carnival have begun! Telarans everywhere are starting to celebrate by placing Dragon Pinatas across the world, full of valued prizes. To help in finding them, the Pinatas will display on the map. :*Find and destroy Dragon Pinatas for random prizes =Phase 1: Anniversary of the Ascended (2/29/12 to 3/6/12)= :Rejoicing in the accomplishments of the Ascended the people of Meridian have open a Carnival, full of games and prizes, marking the anniversary of the first Ascended's arrival in Telara. :Help build the Defiant Dragon Balloons for the upcoming parades. :*Deliver special crafting materials and crafted balloon parts to Icatian at the Parade Ground outside of Meridian 100000/100000 :*Have fun at the Carnival of the Ascended in Meridian and Fortune's Shore! =Phase 2: Parade of the Dragons (3/7/12 to 3/13/12)= :The celebration continues! Dragon Parades march throughout Telara in honor of the Ascended, and the party has grown at Fortune's Shore. :Help upgrade the Defiant Dragon Balloons for the parades. :*Gather Defiant Resolve Cores from parade gathering areas and deliver them to Icatian at the Parade Grounds outside of Meridian 100000/100000 :*Enjoy the Dragon Parades! =Phase 3: The Morning After (3/14/12 to 3/20/12)= :After two weeks of celebration, jubilation has begun to turn to disorder. Hooligans are vandalizing the parades, and the Carnival crowds have become unruly. :Help Bokk the Squint-Eye keep the peace at the Carnival in Meridian. :*Keep the Carnival safe by dealing with any troublemakers and help clear out the drunks with Bokk the Squint-Eye 10000/10000 :*Rest assured in the security of Defiant resolve! =Phase 4: Until Someone Loses an Eye (3/21/12 to 3/27/12)= =Phase 5: Faction Insurrection (3/28/12 to 4/11/12)= =Phase 6: War of the Wanton Maw (4/12/12 to 4/18/12)= =Things you can purchase with your Glass Beads, Prize Tickets and Pyrite Doubloons= | |} =Temporary Quests for the Event= Phase 1: Anniversary of the Ascended (2/29/12 to 3/6/12) *Balloon Stomp *Building the Parade Floats - A Forager's Skills *Building the Parade Floats - A Runecrafter's Skills *Building the Parade Floats - An Apothecary's Skills *Carouse at the Carnival *Mini Mounts Racing *Ring Toss *Visit the Floats Phase 2: Parade of the Dragons (3/7/12 to 3/13/12) *Balloon Stomp *Carouse at the Carnival *Corp of the Resolute *Drinking Contest *Fashion Show *Maintain the Parade Floats - A Forager's Skills *Maintain the Parade Floats - A Runecrafter's Skills *Maintain the Parade Floats - An Apothecary's Skills *Mini Mounts Racing *Ring Toss *Take out the Garbage! *Tales of the Ascended I *The Race Around Fortune's Shore Phase 3: The Morning After (3/14/12 to 3/20/12) *Balloon Stomp *Carouse at the Carnival *Drinking Contest *Fashion Show *Fisticuffs! *Help the Injured - A Forager's Skills *Help the Injured - A Runecrafter's Skills *Help the Injured - An Apothecary's Skills *Mini Mounts Racing *Ring Toss *Stop the Guardians *The Race Around Fortune's Shore *Trouble on the Route Category:Events